


The Girl with a Plant for a Name.

by claudius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hella, ReturnToStartShipping, g od silver i cannot write for you whatsoever i'm sorr y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She wasn't from Johto', is what he recalled when Ethan told him about the girl he'd met on his way to Mt.Silver. She was enthusiastic, a strong trainer-- </p><p>--The only thing he could remember aside from those words was her name, it stuck to the back of his head as he traveled to Kanto, to meet the claimed 'almost as good as Red' trainer.</p><p>                                                                                     Leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with a Plant for a Name.

The red haired trainer sat there, as the Johtan with the messy hair that stuck out from under his dual gold and black hat recall the moments of his battle with the Champion. The other rambled on and on, with no intention of stopping anytime soon ("Aw man, ya should'a been there! It was wild! Red went all out and I gave it my all--"), arms folded as his head rested against the wall, eyelids fluttering shut and surrounding him in darkness as he heaved a sigh. "Oi! Silver, are ya still listenin'?!" Ethan's voice dragged him out of his but only millisecond calm state, as aforementioned eyelids snapped open and cool grey optics flickered to meet blue ones.

"-- _ **Yes**_ , Ethan. Please continue on with your oh so  _interest_ _ing_ tale." He literally hissed, feeling a headache coming on from the stress he'd been bottling up. Honestly-- it's been  **five** hours since the boy came back from Mt. Silver, and he'd not let Silver out of his sight since then. Where in the hell was Lyra? Why was he stuck here listening to his  _breathtaking_ (note the sarcasm) detailed monologue of his battle. Ah- didn't he remember seeing her as they passed by the Game Corner earlier; Yes, she was definitely there. (most likely hiding from Ethan- leaving Silver vulnerable and the only person around for the boy to ramble his story to.. Damn her!) The Johtan couldn't stop the huff that escaped past his lips, as arms crossed one another while he leaned back in his seat. "By the way- there was a girl I met there."  _ **Wait**_. Did he really just say that?  _Ethan_ , out of all people, meeting a girl? Okay, _now_   Silver was interested, leaning forward as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Let me guess, you flirted with her one too many times and she ended up having to get a restraining order." He inquired, a single digit tapping the side of his cheek. That alone made the raven haired scowl, as he shook his head; Face burning red from embarrassment- why would he think to bring that up again.. Agh! "'Kay, that was ONE time, and I apologised! So stop bringin' it up will ya!" He exclaimed, hands covering his humiliated face. Voice muffled by his hands, he soon continued his story. 

"Her name is Leaf. She isn't from Johto, but she said she was here to train up her team. Asked for a battle and since I was on my way to see Red, I thought, 'why not?'. Turns out she's as tough as him! Wiped out my team in four hits or less!" By the sheer awe that was clear in the other's blue hues, the red haired could tell that Ethan was so very amazed by the girl that had defeated him. Of course, he thought otherwise.. 

"So, what you're saying is-- this  _ **girl**_ defeated you, and yet you still won against the  _ **Champion?**_ " He soon responded, staring at the other dead in the eyes. A small noise of irritation rumbled in his throat as Ethan nodded his head, completely oblivious to the annoyed air that the other held. 

Ethan was never the type to be serious in battles-- unlike the other. That was one of the things that made them polar opposites (the other reasons more obvious than this one..), and Silver couldn't help but feel rather irritated whenever it was brought up. Leaning back in his set as eyes closed, the red haired simply let out an exasperated sigh as the other continued to ramble about this girl. 

"She was really tough, and super supportive of her team! I had a lotta fun battlin' her. She even healed my Pokemon for me!" Oh, now that regained his interest. 

"Why would you let her do that?" He spat, immediately standing up as gloved hands slammed down on the wooden table in front of him. If there was one thing Silver disliked-- it was people assisting others, of course this was an unpopular opinion of his and his alone, most likely. " _You_ should take better care of your damn Pokemon, not let some  _ **girl**_ do it for you!" Hands went up in a defensive manner, as the raven haired stared at his acquaintance with confusion spreading across his face. 

"Geez, Silv. Calm down! Not everythin' is a battle, yanno." 

Huffing, he turned his back to the other, shoes tapping away at the wooden floor as a gloved hand reached for the doorknob, giving a twist and throwing open the door. (almost enough to pull it off it's fucking hinges.) The Johtan trainer watched in silence as the red haired grumbled a farewell and left the house-- ahhh, he should probably leave him alone now.

Where was he evening heading off to? What was the point for that outburst? Was it really  _that_ bad that Ethan got beat by a girl? Er... What was her name... Oh right.. _**Leaf**_. What kind of name was that? Who would name their own child after a dirty old plant-- ew, he shuddered at the thought of that. 

".. ** _Dammit!_** " He shouted to no one (but himself.), as hands shoved into the pockets of his pants, kicking a stone out of his way. "...Why can't I get that name out of my head.." 

It confused him greatly, it was just a name. A ridiculous one, yes-- yet he still couldn't seem to push it out. Like it was mocking him (Leaf, Leaf Leaf Leaf--),  _ **taunting**_ him even. 

...

Maybe he could ask Ethan where she was from. 


End file.
